Music Boys
by bei3la1
Summary: Malec fic. Just some cute and not so cute Malec down time.
1. Down time

_Sorry if there is any mistakes, I'm not the best at spotting my own mess ups._

To him music was an ever consuming spark. To be constantly surrounded by a forever changing media. Magnus drank in the sounds of every year passing. To him time was like water, fluid, and forever changing. His memories seemed to mix together, some faces familiar, white hair, blue eyes. Others drifted away from him every time he reached out for just one touch. Years had passed since he had been so deeply involved in the shadow hunter business. But by now there business was his. His ties with the Lightwoods eldest son ran deep, Alexander had rapped a red ribbon around Magnus's heart. Right now the music ran softly throughout the room. Instead of a fast electric noise, a soft soothing toon was being strummed, the noise traveled out of a speaker and into their ears.

The boys were in Magnus's apartment, which was now their apartment. After the war they had taken some time to themselves. Before starting something, before traveling a new road together they had decided to take a breather. They lay in the living room, Alec rested leisurely on top of Magnus. Alec's eyes fluttered opened and closed as Magnus made shapes on the palm of Alec's hand. They both had found an opened time to rest together. Today as the sun trickled in through the windows overhead the couch where they lay, they had each other. The music drifted around them, eating away at the quiet. But even though it was playing all Alec could hear was the beating of Magnus's heart. His head rested on Magnus's chest, every breath he made Alec felt, every time his heart beated Alec listened closer. They had been like this of about an hour. Entwined, staying in the silence of each other's company. Before they had been so close, the quiet had frightened Alec. For him the difference between good silence and awkward silence was confusing. He always tried to fill the quiet. Until one day Magnus had asked him to just stay with him. They just existed together in the same moment, no words, just each other.

"What time is it?" Alec asked, his words interrupting the soft music. Alec had a mission with Jace. His parabatai had asked him to come on a small run. Alec had agreed because sometimes Jace got restless. Jace needed to move, needed to fight, and if he stood still for too long he would go mad. Clary was busy with training most of the time during the day. She was already an excellent shadow hunter, but she wanted to be even better. With the rebuilding after the war she had somehow found time to try and learn more.

"Jace should be here in twenty minutes." Magnus said sadly. He already understood that Alec had to leave, it would only take him three or four hours. But the time they were spending together made Magnus feel warm, feel alive.

"I have to get up." Alex said, he leaned up and leaned his head into the crock or Magnus's collar bone.

"Five more minutes." Magnus pleaded, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's back, pulling him in tighter.

"You know I have to leave, and what if Jace comes barging, I don't want him to see something he will regret." Alec said, his voice was light and full of a childish joy.

"What are you implying?" Magnus asked him. Alec pushed himself up on his elbows, just enough so that he was nose to nose with the boy underneath him. He smiled, Magnus could feel Alexander's breath on his face. The expression that he had on his face was priceless. Wide eyes, the sparkle of youth flowing through his smile and heating up his checks. Magnus moved his hands, cupping Alexander's face he pulled the other boy towards him. There lips touched, slowly at first. They kissed with compassion, with love. But Magnus always wanted to dig deeper. He rushed in, sliding his hands underneath Alexander's shirt. They grew frantic. Alec pulled his legs up resting them on both sides of Magnus's waist. He arched his back and leaned into Magnus. Alec ran a hand through Magnus's hair and gave a small tug. A little breath of air escaped Magnus's lips. Alec smiled within the kiss and somehow Magnus's tongue was inside Alec's mouth. It took all of Alec's willpower to pull off of Magnus. They sat there panting, Alec still rested on top of Magnus's waist, Magnus was propping himself up with his elbows.

"I have to go." Alec said, he wanted to stay so badly though. Looking at Magnus, hair messy, skin flushed, and underneath him. It all turned him on.

"Are you sure you want Jace to see you now?" Magnus asked. There was a sly grin pealing over Magnus's face. Those cat eyes shimmered at him and Magnus ran a hand underneath his shirt. Alec's eyes caught a glimpse of that familiar stomach, and he bit his lip. Magnus looked at Alec while he moved his other hand down to touch himself. Alec sat only inches away from Magnus's growing bulge. Magnus unzipped his own pants and slipped his hand into his own pants. He could see Alexander going crazy, his eyes looking at Magnus with hungrily. Alec reached a hand over to join Magnus but before he could Magnus stopped him.

"You have to go." He said, his voice was sly but shaky. He could control his breath but he didn't want too. He knew that Alexander would enjoy everything he did. He was right because looking at Alexander Magnus could see his dick start to grow.

"Magnus I'm going to kill you." Alec said. Magnus let out a small groan and closed his eyes. Both of his own hands playing with himself. He opened his eyes after a few seconds to see Alexander move. The other boy was fiddling with Magnus's pants, trying to pull them down. Magnus stopped pumping himself to help Alec. Alec's mind was racing, he knew he had to leave. He knew that only one of them was going to finish. When Magnus's pants come off immediately he wanted to take off his own. To be together, to feel Magnus inside of him, even the idea of it all made Alec hot. But instead he just leaned down and wrapped his mouth around Magnus's dick. His head bobbed up and down, trying to take on as much of Magnus as he could. Magnus's hands were in Alec's hair now. Magnus tried to help him along a little. He knew Alexander was perfectly capable of deep throating him, and they were short on time. Alexander got took on more and more until Magnus couldn't hide his mones.

"Alexander, more, more." The words were louder than desired, but with a small gag Alexander continued. He kept at it, going faster and faster. Until there was a knock at the door. Of course mother fucking Jace arrived right when Magnus's was about to come.

"ONE SECOND!" Magnus yelled to Jace from outside. "I'm almost there, don't stop baby." Magnus told Alexander. He knew that Alexander would be embarrassed or possibly annoyed with Magnus for moaning louder. But what could he do, he enjoyed an audience. Seeing Alexander's head bobbing, one hand touching himself a little, made Magnus crazy.

"Oh, OH my gods, Alexander I'm about to come!" Magnus almost screamed. It made Alec want to wrap a hand over the warlocks mouth, but he knew how much Magnus loved to embarrass him. He let Magnus come into his mouth, Alec got up and swallowed. He wiped his mouth and leaned over to kiss Magnus on the forehead. Magnus was out of breath, his eyes shut a little, and his dick was still out.

"You didn't have to swallow." Magnus said to him.

"It's fine, I didn't want to make a mess." Alec replied.

"I'll take care of you when you come back home." Magnus said to, noticing Alec's own hardness. There was another knock at the door.

"Jace give me another minute!" Alec said, yelled to his parabatai.

"Sorry I had all the fun love." Magnus said, as Alec went to put on his gear.

"It's my pleasure!" Alec replied from the other room. Magnus zipped up his pants and lay back down. The Chairman came and sat on his chest with a soft pur. Alexander emerged from the other room in full gear and fresh runes. He looked incredibly sexy in all black, his blue eyes shining from behind tousled black hair.

"Be safe love." Magnus said. Alexander leaned over and placed a small kiss on Magnus's lips.

"Always am." Alec replied as he opened the door. Jace stood down the hall a little, incredibly red.

"Your neighbors go through a lot." Jace said.

"Fuck." Alec said under his breath, he was hoping maybe Jace had gotten the message and went outside. But he must have hear Magnus screaming. That damn sexy warlock.

"But the angles never say that word!" Jace said, and Alec burst into laughter.

"He was being needy sorry." Alec told Jace as they descended the stairs and into the streets of Brooklyn.

"I hate this side of you Alec" Jace said putting his hands over his ears. "I think I might have to scrub my brain out with bleach." He added.

"Don't hate us." Alec said. Alec was feeling out there, he had never shared any part of his sex life with anyone but Magnus. Hell Jace had told Alec about him and Clary, even though Alec thought is was nasty.

"You guys finished so fast." Jace said. His eyes were still vide and he looked confused and moderately shocked.

"We didn't um," Alec made a quick hand motion that made Jace slap him.

"What?"

"It was like a quick blowjob." Alec told him. He waited through a few seconds of Jace screaming.

"I had no idea, on one has ever said swallow to me in my life, now it is all clear. I think I am going to have to kill Magnus or jump off a bridge." Jace said.

"I don't normally swallow, that's unusually Magnus's strong area." Alec said. He was definitely feeling out there. But with that Jace was gone, he had ran away from his friend, hands over his ears, and pretending he didn't just imagine his parabatai getting sucked off.

 _End._


	2. Plastic Flame

Jace had only expected to find some rogue vamps. Maybe one or two, that's all the info to he got from his source. But it had been a mistake. They had walked along the allies of New York for a few hours. Waiting for the pink sun filled sky to turn to dark. The smell of exhaust from the passing cars flooded Jace's lungs. The familiar noise of car horns and foot traffic existed all around the boys. They were not part of the song that the city sang. No they were shadowhunters, bathed in the runes that hid them from the rest of the world. Only the eyes of the supernatural could touch them, they were ghosts in a city full of smoke. Jace was still a little rattled from the conversation that he and Alec had. Jace was so used to his parabatai being quiet and shy, only opening up to others after time and effort to break down his walls of protection. But even though Jace and Alec were close, closer than close, practically brothers, Jace had never once hear Alec talk about Magnus like he had. Magnus was always spoken about with care, Alec's voice always went to a different place when he talked about his boyfriend. Alec cared so much for Magnus, respected him, and needed him. But he had never spoke of the lust that existed in their relationship. Jace had talked about sex with Alec, but never the other way around, and it felt unnatural to Jace.

"What were you on back there?" Jace asked. They rounded a corner and turned into a opened parking lot. It was dark now, and there destination was deserted. The only light was from the moon, and the half lit street lights that flickered on and off.

"What do you mean?" Alec said with a laugh. After the war he had started to grow into himself more. Alec was starting to understand who he was, starting to feel like he fit his own skin.

"I mean when you told me about you doing nasty stuff to the high warlock of Brooklyn." Jace replied, making a gagging noise to follow.

"Jace!" Alec shreeked. He looked red, but he was smiling.

"Wops." Jace said leaning against one of the walls surrounding the parking lot. His source had told him that there was some vamps that would meet mundane girls here, and then drink their blood. Rogue vamps hadn't happened in New York for a while. The New York vamps were sort of close to Alec, Lily the new leader had been looking for him for advice, further strengthening their bond. This helped Jace immensely, in the past being close to downworlders was a sort of taboo. But now, the more communication and compassion the shadowhunters showered to the downworlders the more peace they got. With Alec's relationship of communication they got more quaporatin from the vamps.

"I never talk about him like that do I?" Alec said, breaking the sudden quiet.

"We all knew but I wasn't like mentally prepared." Jace exclaimed. But a look of seriousness washed over Alce's face. Alec always looks stern, but after getting to know him Jace had learned to look past his resting concentration, he learned over time how to read his parabatai.

"How important do you think marriage is?" Alec's question took Jae aback. But he had thought about this before. Jace had considered marrying Clary, he knew he had to do it soon, before they lived out there short shadowhunter lives. He had even asked her. But she had told him what he was going to tell Alec.

"It's a piece of paper. For us it's a rune, but it is not your love." He remembered Clary saying these exact words to him. At first he had felt hurt, but in the end he understood. Waiting, she wanted to feel out her life, make everything elce stable before she forever committed to a windstorm. Magnus was Alec's windstorm. Alec let out a breath right as a small explosion went off.

The fire sound erupted next to Jace and right next to had been next to a Trash can that had just erupted, spraying its plastic shards in a fiery rain. Jace was thrown back by the force of the explosion. The noise caused a ringing in Jace's ears that made the rest of the world go silent. He felt a piece of plastic in his arm. The force of the explosion combined with how close the boys were made it all worse. Jace hit the ground, it was cold and he could see the smoke and fire curling from the small amount of destruction. But it didn't need to be big, because when Jace caught sight of Alec his heart dropped. Alec's pants right side was covered in a red ember. Alec lay on the ground a few feet away from Jace, a few pieces of plastic trash can jutted out of his body. They were also engulfed in flames.

Jace quickly scrambled to his feet. He forgot the pain in his arm and ripped off the piece of plastic. Blood curdled from his wound, but he ignored it. He pulled off his jacket and threw it over Alec, in a desperate attempt to put out the flames. He patter the out in a frantic, the heat curling around his own hands, and he hoped to the angles that Alec had passed out. When the fire was out he took a breath.

"Alec." Jace said in a low breath. "Alec, I'm going to take you back to your house okay?" But he got no reply. He drew a rune over Alec's right leg, it had gotten burned, the fire had touched his skin. The plastic had sort of melted into Alec's skin, which made Jace pantic a little. He picked up Alec, took a deep breath and ran. This was all his fault.

When he reached their apartment Magnus was asleep on the couch. But when Jace almost through the door off of it's hinges Magnus jumped up with a gasp.

"Help me!" Jace said, the desperation seeping out of his throat. Magnus stood up and looked at them, Jace was holding Alec, Alec who's eyes were closed and smelled of smoke. Jace say a sudden flare of anger wash over Magnus cat eyes. Magnus tossed the small amount of decorations on their coffee table to the floor. Jace understood and walked over, the pain in his arm licked up and as he lay Alec on the table it started to throb.

"What happened?" Magnus said franticly. He kneeled down, resting a hand on his boyfriend's head. Blue waves started to flow from Magnus's hands. Jace stayed standing, watching from above, his hands tapping at his sides.

"It was a setup or something, there was an explosion. Can you fix it?" Jace answered. Magnus's eyes were closed, his face taught in concentration. The blue light washed over Alec, covering him in a blanket of sky. Alec's face seemed to relax, his eyes were still closed, but the rest of him looked like it was slowly settling down.

"Of course I can." Magnus said in a low voice. Magnus kept his eyes closed and started to breath heavily. The shards of plastic slowly started to leave there hold within Alec's skin. With a wave of his hand Magnus produced another blue wave, lifting his hand from Alec's head he leaned back. Magnus look suddenly pale, and he stared at Jace.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked, leaning over to help the warlock up. But Magnus just nodded and stood up.

"I'm tired, but we will both live. Will you help me move him into bed?" Magnus asked him. Jace didn't answer, he just leaned down and picked up his parabatai. He followed Magnus into a bedroom and lay the boy on the bed. Alec's face was pale, and small beads of sweat were forming on his face. Magnus fell next to Alec's sleeping body, his eyes half closed.

"You can take the couch." He told Jace. Jace smiled, grateful for being able to stay. The idea of being away from Alec when he was hurt felt like wrapping a wire around his heart. He was connected to Alec, and Alec's protection sometimes came before Jace's own. He walked to the couch and sat down. His legs felt tired, and Jace quickly drew a healing rune on his arm. He felt the pain start to subside, it hadn't been unbearable, but sometimes any pain was to much. He felt his own eyelids start to flutter, the heaviness of his body started to take affect. He laid down and as he drifted off into sleep he made a vow to find whoever did this to them.

 _End. Sorry if there is miss spelling. I will try._


	3. Magnus returns the Favor

Before Magnus drifted off to sleep he had pulled the covers over Alexander. He crawled next to him, the other boys breaths were even and when Magnus rested a hand over Alexander's chest he could feel his heartbeat. He was alive. Magnus understood that the lives of shadowhunters were short lived. They lives fast and bright like a flame, and Magnus had seen this first hand. But over the years Magnus had realize that shadowhunters, despite their short lives, loved the strongest. They made connections and felt every feeling a thousand times stronger. He closed his eyes, keeping his hand on Alexander's chest. Magnus fell asleep feeling the steady beating, making sure it never stopped.

The next morning Alec woke up to the sound of music. Magnus was sitting next to him on their bed, softly playing pop music off his phone. Alec could never understand what the people singing the music said, but neither could Magnus. Alec tried to turn on his side, but when he did pain tickled his skin. Magnus noticed him, he noticed when Alec let out a breath of pain, noticed how his face tried to cover the pain.

"Don't move yet." Magnus told him. Alec watched him get up and walk into the bathroom. Alec took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling, the light from the morning danced on the plaster, making the sun rays looks like waves. When Magnus returned he had some burn medicine in his hands, and this made Alec's head spin. He suddenly remembered the heat, the hot oranges and yellows that had consumed him. He shivered, the memories of his parabatai's voice and a faint blue light from the outsides of his closed eyes.

"Sorry to worry you both." Alec told Magnus, his words made Magnus annoyed.

"You don't have to apologize." He replied. Alec was still in full gear, and when Magnus lifted the covers to help him with his burns the smell of ash flooded the room.

"Nasty smell." Alec said. But Magnus ignored him and ripped his right pant. The burns were red, but they would heal. Alec closed his eyes as Magnus applied medicine to his leg, a relaxing cold feeling flooded his skin. Seeing his usually perfect skin turned to a burnt mess made Alec uncomfortable. He was shy, but he knew that his body was perfect in its own ways. But seeing the burnt tissue made him feel a little sick, bumpy and oily inflamed skin. He wanted to tell Magnus to stop, but Magnus looked afraid. Alec called it the going away look. Magnus always got it when Alec left for battle. It was a protective and loving glance all wrapped into a skinny warlock.

Magnus must have caught him staring because he sighed and closed the lid of the medicine. He reached over and touched the skin under Alec's eyes, rubbing his face with his hands. Alec closed his eyes and waited for a kiss, but it never came. Magnus just stared at him, terrified of losing this boy. Magnus saw Alexander and it made his heart ache for just one bite, but sometimes he was afraid to take to much.

"Jace is here." Magnus told Alec. Alec showed no shock, there parabatai rune let them know when the other was close. Magnus knew this but he felt like Alec was trying to take on more than he could handle.

"So?" Alec said, he lifted his hand to touch Magnus's. Alec could feel the electric pulse of magnic running through Magnus's veins.

"You're too loud, and your leg." Magnus replied.

"We heal fast, remember." Alec said before reaching to touch Magnus's face. He pulled the warlock in and they locked lips. Alec moved fast, running his hands over his boyfriend's body, his own body felt strained. But it ignored the backlashes of battle and gave into the time he had with Magnus.

"I said I would return the favor." Magnus said in between kisses. He got up quickly onto the other boy, Alec stayed laying down on the bed. Magnus reached down to unzip Alec's pants, pulling them down enough so that he could properly suck dick.

"I can't do full button today." Alec told him, his breath was shaky as he looked down to see Magnus staring at him.

"I know babe." Was all Magnus said before he took in a mouthful of Alec. It made Alec shiver, being inside Magnus's mouth was warm. He let out a sigh as Magnus began to suck. Alec let out a small moan and covered his mouth. Shutting his eyes he tried to think of nasty things, his body had been sensitive from the wounds. So everything Magnus's tongue did to him felt one hundred times better. Alec didn't even remember being loud, he only remembered trying not to come too soon. But somewhere while Magnus blowed him he heard a scream of disgust from outside of the room. Loud music started to play and Magnus hummed around Alec's dick, sending a vibration up to his stomach.

"Can I come?" Alec asked Magnus. It sort of became habit after having to ask for so long. Magnus nodded awkwardly as he bobbed his head. With a relieving sigh Alec came inside his boyfriends mouth. He heard Magnus gulp, then move up to kiss him. They kissed one more time. Alec was breathing heavily and Magnus's face was flushed.

"You're perfect." Magnus said to Alec. His words warmed his heart and Alec smiled.

"Come here." He said to Magnus. He pulled the warlock in close, holding Magnus tightly against him. They didn't need to say anything. Magnus knew that Alec was grateful, not grateful for a blowjob, he was grateful for him. Alec also knew that Magnus was grateful for him, dangerous life and all. The music still played loudly in the other room, they both smiled and decided to stay in bed for a little.

 _I might add another chapter, but this seems like a good place to stop. Sorry for no sex._


	4. Safe Morning

When they emerged from the bedroom Jace was on the couch, his phone in his hands and the music loud. Magnus had his hand around Alec's waist giving Alec extra support if he needed it. But Alec didn't lean on him, he stood tall, and smiled at his parabatai.

"You guys suck." Jace said to them both, annoyed. His eyes were still focused intently on his phone screen, typing quickly back to the person on the other end.

"Quite literally." Magnus said. Alec could feel his face turning red, a pillow flew through the air and hit Magnus in the face.

"Stop telling me about this stuff!" He said with a shriek. Magnus gave him a dirty look and tossed the pillow back on the couch. Alec moved over to sit on the chairs next to the couch, this leg was throbbing a little, but it was only on the surface.

"I'm fine." He told Magnus as he sat down, the warlock was trying to hold him up. Alec could see the worry in his eyes again. Alec knew that Magnus didn't think he was physically or emotionally fragile, but Magnus's concern seemed to run deep.

"Do you want me to draw you a healing rune. The rune and the magic would speed up the healing." Jace asked.

"Okay." Alec said, Jace moved over to his side in a matter of seconds. Jace had always seemed to move like the wind. Swift and fast, he never made a sound unless he wanted to. Alec moved the bottom leg off his pant up so that Jace could draw a rune on his burnt skin. Jace started to draw the rune, Magnus rested a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder for a second before going into the kitchen. The sound of the coffee maker being turned on echoed through the kitchen.

"Sorry about the burns." Jace said. He finished the rune, it was a little crooked, but Alec knew it would work just as well.

"It wasn't your fault." Alec told him. He remembered only a little bit of the explosion, the fire still hot in his memories.

"I'll find whoever did this okay." Jace told Alec.

"Don't okay." Alec said. A look of surprise washed over Jace's face. "Just report it the clave, there's no reason for more people to get hurt."

"I had a whole revenge idea, damn what a waste." Jace said mockingly to Alec.

"I bet there are some bad guys for you to beat up if it makes you feel better." Alec replied to him with a smile.

"Well atleast fight us instead of setting us on fire." Jace replied, throwing a punch into the air.

"I hate to break up your bro mance, but I have coffee." Magnus said walking into the room with some levitating mugs. Alec reached out into the air and grabbed one. It was hot to the touch and the steaming dark liquid smelled of walnuts and starbucks.

"Thanks." Alec said, moving over so Magnus could sit with him on the chair. Magnus was thin and tall, he fit into the chair with ease. Alec wrapped an arm around him and they sat together like two parts of one whole.

"I'm a go." Jace said, looking at his phone.

"What?" Magnus asked him.

"It's Clary, she needs me for something." He said, still looking at his phone.

"Everything okay back at the institution?" Alec asked. Alec's old home seemed far away, even though he visited often it felt different than it had before.

"Yeah, it's just some stuff we have been doing. You know stuff, and more stuff." Jace said setting his coffee on the table and getting up to leave.

"Thanks for that very detailed explanation." Alec said with a laugh.

"Well you know me. Thanks for letting me crash on your coach, no thanks for what I heard. See you guys soon I hope." Jace said, moving towards the door.

"Okay, see you soon." Alec said as his parabatai slipped out of their apartment.

"Tell the others I said hi!" Magnus said loudly to Jace as he shut the door.

"He was being weird right?" Alec asked Magnus.

"Oh yeah, whatever Clary and him are up to is a secret." Magnus said with a smile. He rested his head in Alec's neck.

"I hope they don't get hurt." Alec said softly.

"Well I hope it's something weird and sextual, Clary's a freaky girl." Magnus said, making Alec choke on his coffee.

"Let's never talk about stuff like that." Alec said, a shiver went down his spine.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." Magnus said to Alec after a few seconds of silence.

"You should be the last person to be apologising." Alec said with a light smile.

"I know. But I love you and I'm partly responsible for you." Magnus said back.

"You're not my keeper. You're my boyfriend." Alec told him. "Oh and I love you too." He added, leaning over to give Magnus a small kiss on the nose.

"Rest a little more my shadowhunter." Magnus said pulling himself from the chair.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked him as he began to grab a leather jacket.

"Some errands, can you handle yourself while I'm gone?" Magnus replied with a silly smile.

"I'm an adult." Alec said with a laugh. Magnus slipped on the jacket. He walked over to Alec and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sleep." Magnus said to Alec. He hung at the door for a second. Looking at Alexander, everything felt okay again. The scare from the night before was washing away and Magnus felt safe again.

"I can't promise anything." Alec said, Magnus smiled and slipped out the door. Both of their brains buzzed a little. Even though there safety was temporary, it was enough.

 _End. Hope it was cute._


End file.
